


Hesitant Fidelity

by cannybird



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mystery man, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, unnamed ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannybird/pseuds/cannybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lifted from her thighs and pushed up against the corridor wall, Korra doen't seem to know how to respond; even with his warm kisses trailing up and down her neck, nibbling at her collarbone... Will this moment of bliss slide by? Semi-sexytime one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitant Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

> I chickened out on writing smut. So.. here is this.  
> This is an unnamed ship with Korra; while it may seem to be leaning toward a particular ship, it could be another (if you know what I mean ;D)...  
> So use your IMAGINAAATIIOOON
> 
> LoK (c) Bryke

_This is wrong._

 

She gripped onto his back as he lifted her from her toned thighs. His moist lips

found their way to her jawline again, and soon began to slowly make their way to

the top of her elongated neck. A soft moan resonated from her throat.

 

_This is so wrong._

 

Another gala. Thrown in her honor. And he happened to be there again, standing

formal and proper.

 

The perfect gentleman figure. He was perfect in every way. He caught her eye

and she caught his.

 

And this time, all she did was ask for a dance. After a moment of twirling and

laughing, an exchange of whispers and smiles were made.

 

They left the dancehall.

 

Pressed up against the corridor wall, legs wrapped around his waist, she

couldn't help to feel the rush of guilty excitement pulse through her body. What

started out as a sympathetic peck-of-the-lips turned into something more,

something along the lines of desperation and passion.

 

Their natural instinct for power got the best of them.

 

Her face burned when he nibbled at her collar bone. She could feel his teeth

graze the covering skin, lightly biting down on it. She could feel him sucking

away at the base of her neck, most likely leaving marks, and soothing it with

soft kisses. Fingers raking through his dark hair, she found herself gasping

when he licked a trail back to the base of her ear.

 

_I shouldn't be doing this._

 

She placed her hands on the sides of his face and brought her forehead to his,

lips millimeters apart, but just breathing.  Taking in the heat of each other's

breath. Her eyes gazed down at his soft lips, then snapped back up before she

pursued her racing, dirty thoughts. She casted her eyes on his- a strong gaze

forming in between them.

 

His eyes were the same color as _his_ , despite how beautiful of a color

they were.

 

It pained her.

 

Her thoughts were broken when he swooped down and placed his lips upon hers,

mouth slightly open. She closed her eyes and gripped the sides of his face,

feeling herself being settled back down on the floor. His strong arms were still

wrapped tightly around her waist, their bodies ever so flushed against each

other. When they finally broke apart, he chuckled.

 

"Your eyes are so beautiful. Something on your mind?" he caressed her cheek, and

each time it sent shivers down her body. His thumb grazed over her lips, and she

wanted nothing more at that moment to just take his face and kiss him again.

Feeling his mouth over hers, tongues twisting in a fight, his hands roam while

she raked hers through his soft, dark hair...

 

_No._ "It's just that..." she sighed, slumping against the wall, "Even

though this feels so good, that I want it and want more... I don't know if I

should," She looked into his eyes once more before leaning against him. Her head

leaned against his strong chest, arms wrapped around his waist. His heartbeat,

even by this small action, thumped somewhat faster, and he wrapped his arms

around her neck. His cheek rested atop the crown of her head.

 

"I understand if you want to take it slow," he said finally, breaking their

silent embrace, "but I also understand if you don't want to do anything at all.

Don't force yourself into this if you feel like it isn't right. I want you to do

what makes you happy, alright?"

 

She smiled. _Happiness._ Leaning up and kissing his soft lips once more,

she thanked him.

 

"Thank you."

 

He lifted her hand and softly kissed the back of it. "Anything for you, Miss Avatar."

 

 


End file.
